


It Was Supposed To Be A Grocery Run

by anysin



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Body Horror, Do Not Archive, F/M, Gang Rape, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Sharing a Bed, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-19 10:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Julia ends up in the hands of vengeful anatomy students.





	1. Prey's Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radioqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioqueen/gifts).



"You are helpless now," one of them says in a cheerful tone. "Do you feel scared?"

Julia would love to say no. Unfortunately, she has plenty of reasons to fear; she's in a living room of a strange house, pinned against the coffee table by a bunch of freaks. The creatures are all staring at her in awe, like it's Julia who is the weirdo of the highest order, and there are many of them. Their faces are uncovered, but they keep blurring together in Julia's eyes, so much that it's hard to even tell who is where. It's a strange effect, and unsettling.

So she is concerned, but she doesn't let it show on her face, and she keeps her silence. That earns her their laughter.

"Yes, she means yes." They shuffle closer to her, moving in unison like a swarm. A shiver runs inside Julia, only barely staying hidden beneath her skin. "Shall we make her more scared?"

The answer to that is yes, too.

*

They start to cut off her clothes, using knives and their own hands. They are eager about it, ripping through the layers of fabric with blades first before grabbing handfuls of it to tear it away more. Soon, they have destroyed her shirt, leaving her chest exposed.

"Your breasts are very small," one of them says, poking at her left breast with a slender finger. "Are they still growing?"

Julia tries to kick them for that comment, only to be met with more laughter; some of them decide to grasp her arms and legs at that point, using their weight to pull her limbs down, spreading her wide open. Those with their hands free either pull at the scraps of fabric off of her body or proceed to destroy her pants and underwear, with a few staying by her chest.

"Have you ever produced milk? Would you drink your own milk?"

Fingers seek out her nipples, kneading the soft, delicate skin of the areolas and grabbing the buds between their fingertips, pinching them. When Julia doesn't react, they get rougher, grasping her nipples and giving them sharp twists, pulling them taut.

Julia closes her eyes, trying to keep her groans inside. It's getting harder and harder.

She loses that fight when they succeed in cutting a hole into the bottom of her briefs, a continuous shudder running through her as they slide their hands inside it and pull hard, the fabric tearing loudly as her cunt and ass are bared.

"You're fuzzy down there." A slim hand slides up against her cunt, the tip of the middle finger running along her slit. It pokes between the soft folds of flesh, rubbing against her tense opening. "You are also dry. Is it because of the hair?"

Her legs are spread further apart.

*

The others are holding her down while one lies down on top of her, cupping her breasts with both of its hands. It squeezes them together as much as they're able to, trying to make the nipples connect; when it fails, it just leans down and takes one nipple into its mouth, grabbing the bud between its teeth and grinding down. Its cock is rubbing back and forth along Julia's slit, warm and throbbing like a human's.

Julia hates that her body doesn't entirely hate any of this. It likes the thick weight of the cock against her cunt, the harsh attention of the mouth on her breasts. At least it still shudders when the creatures start running their hands all over her, stroking her skin and tracing the lines of her muscles.

She hisses when one hand slips down to her clit, thumb pressing down on it to knead it in a circular motion. When the pinch comes, it makes Julia cry out in surprise, but the pain is also welcome; she doesn't want to like this. She wants this to be unpleasant.

"I think it's awfully nice of us to get her ready first, don't you agree?"

She wants it to hurt when the cock head nudges against her opening, starting to press in.

*

It doesn't hurt, but it doesn't need to; she screams anyway.

*

That first fuck seems to unleash something from inside the creatures. They turn her around on the table so she's on her stomach, still keeping her legs spread while they grab her from the hair and yank her head back.

"I want to fuck her mouth," one of them says, undoing their trousers while the others shove their fingers inside her mouth, prying her jaws open.

She tries her best to bite down, but as slim as the hands of these creatures are, they are strong; all she manages is to drool a lot as the one creature's cock slides past her lips, filling her mouth from the tongue to the roof. She's breathing through her nose, harsh and fast; she isn't breathing at all when they decide to pinch her nose shut, sending her thrashing as the creature with its cock inside her mouth starts to thrust, hard and without care, trying to get in as deep as possible.

"Bang her throat! Slam it through her neck!"

She groans around the cock, managing to draw in few breaths through her mouth in between the creature's thrusts. Soon, however, she is gagging when the cock pushes into the very back of her mouth, her throat clenching around it; that gets her a round of cheers, but also a hard smack on her cunt.

"Do we have something phallic here? I think all her holes should be in use."

They are pulling her ass cheeks apart, exposing the puckered little hole between them.

*

There are all kinds of phallic things available. Hair and tooth brushes, her own fucking gun; they use them all on Julia, forcing them into any hole that isn't in their own use at the moment. Her gun gets to enter all three, but they seem to like it the most when it's in her mouth.

"Suck it like it's someone who loves you." The barrel is shoved against her tongue, pressing down hard enough to leave an indent into the soft flesh.

Their favorite thing, however, is to create body parts out of nothing and use those on Julia. They make a competition of creating cocks and trying to stuff as many of them inside Julia as possible, marveling over how much her cunt can stretch and accommodate. Julia can just about handle it when those cocks enter her, but when they all start moving in unison, not bothered by each other or the pressure of Julia's flesh around them, that's when Julia starts screaming and can't stop.

"Oh, stuff her with something!"

A massive cock that slides all the way into her throat does a good job of muffling sound, but it doesn't kill it entirely. It doesn't matter; Julia's voice is starting to go hoarse by the time the cocks inside her start to twitch and jerk against her inner walls, shooting their loads deep inside her.

*

"So, did you want to say something to her?"

Julia is nearly out of it by now, but she still perks up when she hears these words, lifting her head up. Her eyes focus on the creature that steps towards her and she smirks.

"Look who made it home," she says to the creature she and Trevor had caught, the one that had pretended to be a cop.

Every other creature present has been relentlessly merry all this time; this one isn't even smiling as it pulls its hand back and backhands Julia on her right cheek, sending her head snapping to the left. Her face feels like it has exploded, but it's so worth it; she's sure to show him she's grinning still even as her mouth starts to swell, fill with blood.

Without a word, the thing yanks its own trousers down, kneeling down between her spread legs.

Unlike every other thing that has fucked her, this one isn't already hard; it has to masturbate in order to get it up before it pushes its dick inside Julia in one, rough thrust, making her hiss. Still, she doesn't stop smiling, doing her best to maintain eye contact as it ruts against her, its fingers pressing down tight on the bruises blooming on her hips.

It comes fast and it doesn't seem to get any pleasure out of it, but it doesn't pull out. It takes Julia a moment to realize why.

The creature's mouth twists with a sneering grin as it starts to fill Julia with its piss.

*

They all have a wank around her before they leave, staining her face and breasts white.

"We'll be back," they say. "Say hi to your guy from us."

Some of them wipe their hands on her hair before exiting. One of them ruffles it.


	2. Hunter's Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor finds Julia and gets her back to their motel.

It takes Julia time to be able to move. It's hard, like thinking is suddenly hard; it's through gritted teeth that she makes it to the toilet, where her clothes have been stuffed into the bowl. She starts to pull them out of there, one by one, ready to get dressed and get going, to hunt each of those sick fucks down.

Everything is just so fuzzy in her brain though, and in distinct. More than once, she ends up huddling by the bowl, gripping at her clothes but unable to even pull. She hates it.

She freezes when she hears a door open somewhere, so quietly and carefully that she might have missed it had she been anyone else. Forcing herself to focus on the moment, she pulls her trousers back on, ignoring how closely they cling to her skin and expose every curve of her body now that they're wet, how the belt and everything in the pockets is gone, leaving her vulnerable.

Standing there with her fists raised, she's ready to take on whoever is stupid enough to open the bathroom door. She doesn't understand why her instincts aren't freaking out more over the danger, why her mind remains an irritating blank.

She understands when the door opens and Trevor is there, pointing a gun at her face.

"Jules?" His eyes dart up and down, checking her state. They darken. "Shit."

Just like her body recognized Trevor before her mind did, it reacts to relief first: it goes slack and shaky, and she starts to howl.

*

The walk back to the motel is difficult. Julia can move, but not well; she feels like she's been punched numb between her legs, and it feels like she's leaking something - blood, come, piss, who even knows - with every step. Trevor is by her side, solid and supportive, and full of promises.

"We'll go after them as soon as you're feeling better," he tells her. "We'll end them."

She knows him, however; she knows there is guilt behind those words, and that it's guilt that keeps him from meeting her eyes for more than few seconds at the time. Reassuring him will take time, however, and they don't have that yet; they need to make back to the motel where they've been staying at. They need to make sure that nobody is after them, that they aren't leaving tracks that can be followed.

Once they have made it to the motel, however, the first thing she does is grab Trevor from the front of his shirt, pulling him towards her.

"Jules, careful," he says, but Julia hangs on, even as her arm begins to shake from the effort. It has been bent so much today, above her head, behind her back.

"It was a normal supply run. It went wrong. That happens."

It's true, but she can see that Trevor isn't comforted by that. Frankly, neither is she. That's the most fucked up thing about this in the end: it just fucking happened.

"Okay," Trevor says. "Let's get you to the bathroom, all right?"

What she wants to do is go straight to bed, but she knows she can't. Besides, she wants their fluids out of her.

*

They discover that Julia has pissed herself in the bathroom. It's not a surprise to either of them, but it makes something inside Julia break down, making her insides boil and bubble as she starts to shake.

"Jules," Trevor says, steadying her shaking shoulders with his strong hands. "Let it all out. I can take it."

She shouldn't; they may be more than human now, but Trevor is still an old man, and it wasn't a long ago that he got hurt during a hunt. That's why she had gone on a supply run alone this time, because he needed rest and there had been no reason to assume that she couldn't handle herself.

Trevor only has time to blink when Julia thrusts her hands against his chest, giving him a harsh shove.

"You fucking assholes!"

She lunges for him, slamming her fists into his ribs, his belly. He groans, but doesn't try to stop her; he keeps his arms at his sides, his body open as she punches him, spits and screams into his face.

"You think you can get away with this, you son of bitches? I'll fucking kill you! I'll hunt you down and rip your guts out!"

She means every word, but she's exhausted and hurt; it doesn't take long for her to lose her strength, her knees giving out as she collapses against Trevor, her mouth still hissing curses.

Trevor's arms loop around her, squeezing against her body.

"You'll tear them to pieces," he whispers to her. His voice is quiet, but confident. "Nobody will know what they used to be after you're done with them. It will be sweet, Jules."

Julia scoffs, closing her eyes.

"They didn't smell like anything." That's the thing that keeps sticking to her mind; the utter lack of smell from their skin when they had leaned close to her, pressing their cheeks against her as their cocks had sunk into her holes. "They- their skin had no texture I can remember. Their faces were big nothings. I- I have nothing on them."

Her legs don't work anymore, or at least they don't feel like co-operating; she starts to sink down towards the floor and Trevor follows her, continuing to hold her tight against him. Soon, they're huddling against the bathroom wall, Julia's head resting on Trevor's shoulder.

"We've done a lot with nothing," Trevor comments. "It's not all lost."

In theory, it's true.

Right now, Julia doesn't want to think about how it will be like in practice. She turns her face towards the crook of Trevor's warm, solid neck, taking deep inhales of his scent.

*

By the time they have scrubbed Julia clean and got some fresh clothes on her, Julia is beyond exhausted. Trevor leaves the bathroom for a moment to go put Julia's nightlight - ever a necessity in their lives - into its place, its soft light illuminating the motel room as Trevor and Julia walk over to the bed together, their arms around each other's waists. Once Trevor starts to help Julia lie down on the mattress, her body goes boneless, feeling heavy as stone.

Still, she manages to grab him from the wrist when he tries to move away, stopping him.

"Lie down with me," she asks, looking up into his eyes.

Trevor looks hesitant, but he nods. With some effort, Julia rolls over to her side, turning her back on Trevor while he sits down on the edge of the bed, leaning down to take his shoes off.

That concerns her. "Trevor, you know I don't mind the shoes." She knows he has bad feet, and that removing his shoes hurts him.

"You may not, but your body might." She hears him hiss when the first shoe comes off, but it doesn't stop him from moving onto the other one. "I don't want to kick you when you're all sore, Jules."

She can't help but snort. "Come on, you kick me in the bed all the time."

"Well, now it's not all the time."

Trevor doesn't make a sound when the second shoe comes off, but he is slow when he lifts both of his legs up on the bed, shuffling behind Julia until he's spooned up against her, his strong arms wrapping around her.

"I'll be kicking you again soon if you miss it so much," he mumbles to her as he reaches out to stroke her hair behind her ear, pressing his dry, comforting lips against her cheek.

Julia chuckles, reaching behind herself so she can rest her palm on the side of Trevor's face, brushing her thumb over the scratchy stubble on the wrinkled skin.

"Let's kick the asses of those fuckholes first," she says, snuggling backwards into his lap.

She may be tired and beaten now, but she looks forward to that. Closing her eyes, she lets herself relax against Trevor, feeling safe again.


End file.
